


tiled floor

by infizero



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Blood, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, Kind of a Happy Ending, Knives, M/M, Self-Harm, Serious Injuries, Suicide Attempt, Whump, he doesnt die at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infizero/pseuds/infizero
Summary: komaeda finds his boyfriend in a pool of blood on the bathroom floor.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 99
Collections: Faye’s Favourites, komahina





	tiled floor

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: TW suicide attempt, TW self-harm
> 
> Please read the tags before reading. This one's real heavy and probably very triggering for a lot of people, so please heed the warnings and stay safe. <3

_What are you doing?_

Hinata grit his teeth at the monotone voice that echoed inside his head. _What does it look like?_

_You are injuring yourself._

_No shit._ he bit back internally. A tear dropped from his face, mixing with the dark blood that was steadily flowing from his wrists and spreading across the bathroom floor. His vision was getting fuzzy, and the sharp pain from the knife slashes felt far away. He closed his eyes, letting himself continue to slip away.

_That fool Komaeda will be upset._

His eyes flew up.

Komaeda. Oh god, Komaeda. His boyfriend. He was in the cottage, still sleeping peacefully in the bed they shared, unaware he had snuck away. Fuck, fuck, he couldn't die here, Komaeda would be devestated, what was he thinking?

Panic began to set in, his heart beating fast, pupils dilating. He attempted to sit up from the floor, but it was no use. He was too weak, what with all the blood loss. There was nothing he could do. Spots of darkness covered his vision, and all too soon, he blacked out.

\---

Kamukura opened his eyes, red flashing in the dim bathroom light. He was stronger than Hinata, what with his Ultimate abilities, and he usually fronted during times of stress anyways, when his counterpart was too overwhelmed.

Although he was perpetually bored by the world, he had to admit he did not want to leave it, and if that fool Hinata killed their shared body, then he would disappear too. He gazed down at their slit wrists and gathered his voice, louder than he'd perhaps ever spoken.

"Komaeda!" he yelled as loud as he could, voice creaking from sheer exhaustion. "Help."

He hated to rely on that idiotic former-servant, but he was the only other person in the cottage, and therefore the only person who could save them. He called again, idly hoping that he'd hear and wake up. Komaeda was a pretty light sleeper and the bedroom was right beside the bathroom, so it wouldn't be too hard.

After a moment, he heard footsteps approach the bathroom door, trudging over from the bed.

"Hinata-kun? Is everything alright?" came a sleepy voice from the other side of the door.

The doorknob turned.

\---

Komaeda's heart stopped as he saw what lay beyond the bathroom door.

His boyfriend, Hinata, was slumped against the wall, an absurd amount of blood splattered against his white shirt and pooling on the tiled floor. A kitchen knife laid on the ground beside him, blood coating the edge. His chest constricted at the horizontal cuts on his wrists, the source of all the blood.

"Oh my god. Oh my god, Hinata, please no no no nonono-"

He couldn't even think, just rushed over to him on the floor, not blinking an eye when the blood seeped into his boxers. There were bandages in the cabinet, he knew, taken from the island's hospital. He wraught it open frantically, snatching the bandages out of the corner, knocking over bottles, tearing them out of the box and panickedly wrapping them around the boy's wrists.

"Please, please, Hinata," tears welled up in his eyes, "please don't leave me-"

"His plan was foolish."

Komaeda glanced up to see two red eyes staring back at him, bored. Kamukura.

"Plan?" he repeated shakily, voice wavering as he continued to wrap up the wounds, stopping the flow of blood that had stained the bathroom red.

"He tried to kill himself," Kamukura explained, toneless, as if it was the most monotonous thing to ever happen.

Komaeda's hands shook. "Why?" he whispered, tears falling onto the bandages below.

"I do not know. He is a fool." Kamukura closed his eyes. "You will have to ask him later."

Komaeda couldn't bear the thought of facing Hinata after this, of looking him in the eyes and knowing that he had tried to commit suicide in the middle of the night while he slept, knowing how close he was to having been too late. How helpless he was.

"My strength is waning. When we wake, it will be him." Kamukura droned, before his body stilled. Komaeda's heart lurched, but he saw the slow rising and falling of their chest and breathed a relieved sigh. He felt sick, but he had to keep going. He had to just not think about it, and just focus on cleaning everything up.

He didn't know if he would make it if he did.

\---

When Hinata woke up, he was in bed staring up at the ceiling. His arms ached horribly, and he felt very light-headed. It took him a second to remember what had happened, - what he had done - but once he did, he sat up in panic, lifting his arms. They were wrapped in bandages, dotted lightly with red. His clothes had also been changed, from his bloodstained white shirt to an oversized T-shirt of Komaeda's.

Hinata shut his eyes and drew the sheets over him in shame. What had he done?

He had no idea how much time passed before he heard footsteps, fast-paced and loud. The bathroom door opened and Komaeda emerged. He looked awful, eyes bloodshot and baggy, hair tangled even more than usual. He was wearing different clothes than he had when they went to bed, and there was a bloodstained paper towel clutched deathly tight in his pale, shaking hands.

When he caught sight of his boyfriend, Komaeda's eyes filled with tears and he turned away, throwing the paper towel away before slowly sitting down in their bed. He didn't say a word, just sat unmoving in unbearable silence, eyes glued on the floor.

Hinata wanted to disappear. He was horrible, awful, useless human being who had only brought pain and misery to those around him. He placed his hand gently on his boyfriend's shoulder, throat swallowing loudly.

"Komaeda, I-"

"Don't ever do that again!"

Hinata's heart shattered. Komaeda screamed desperately in his face, tears streaming down his face, shoulders shaking in complete terror.

"I can't handle someone else dying on me! Do you know how long I've been scared that I'd lose you cause of my fucking luck? How many times I've gone to bed wondering if I'd wake up to see you dead beside me?" he cried, voice breaking. "You're all I have left!"

Hinata sat helplessly as his boyfriend sobbed, collapsing into his arms like all the life had been drained out of him. He held him as tight as he could, feeling like a complete asshole. How could he have done something like that while Komaeda was sleeping right in the other room? He knew the other had abandonment issues, and yet he still selfishly tried to kill himself. What was wrong with him?

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the phrase not feeling enough in the slightest. Useless, just like himself. "I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry, I-"

His voice broke, words crumbling into nothing but heavy sobs that racked his entire body. His fingers clawed desperately at his boyfriend's hair, burying his face in his shoulder as they cried together, a discordant harmony of tears and apologies that filled the dark bedroom.

"I'm sorry," he gulped, breathless, regret and pain choking him. "I'm so sorry, fuck, Komaeda, I'm so fucking sorry-"

"I know," Komaeda shuddered against him, fists clutching his shirt and twisting the fabric beneath his fingers. His voice shook, throat constricting in sorrow. "...Please don't leave me. I love you so much, please, I can't live without you-"

"I love you too," Hinata hugged him tighter, face contorting in pain. "I love you too."

They held each other as the night waned on, moonlight streaking through the window as their tears fell.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe im posting this on hajime's birthday, jesus christ. im so sorry bby i love you happy bday


End file.
